Mine and Mine Alone
by EmeraldDragons
Summary: Draco Malfoy has loved Valentina Riddle for so many years. And tonight he finally can do it with her. In the woods. *smut one-shot* (you can read about Draco/Valentina friendship in 'frozen i held my breath') Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy and all recognized Harry Potter things belong to J.K. Rowling and respective owners.


I take her hand and pull her away from the twinkling party lights. As I lead her down the path into the woods, she follows me silently, trust in her eyes. Only the sound of chirping crickets disrupt the silent night as the party sounds fade behind us.

In the middle of the forest, there is a round patch of green grass, hidden by a border of tall willow trees. Such a strange place to be in the middle of the woods. But it is my special place. I come here when I need time to think alone. It is my escape from the outside world. My sanctuary.

I hear her soft intake of breath as I reveal the clearing to her. A gentle smile lights up her beautiful face and she reaches up to caress my cheek. When her fingers softly brush against my face, it is my turn for an intake of breath. The things this woman does to me.

She leans toward me and her eyes close as our lips touch. The spark of her kiss overwhelms me once again just as it did the first time we kissed. Her lips are so soft. So sweet. I cannot resist her.

I press my lips harder against hers and slide my hands down her sides to her waist. I can feel her heart skip a beat as she wraps her arms around my neck. The sensations are indescribable. How I love this woman.

I push her against a tree, hearing her gasp as I did so. My lips meet hers once again and she gladly responds. I lick her bottom lip and she allows me in as the kiss deepens. Her hands tangle in my hair as I explore inside her sweet mouth. She moans softly into my mouth in pleasure and wraps her tongue around mine. I cannot take it. I have never felt this way about anyone.

Pulling back suddenly, I look at her intensely. Her clear chocolate brown eyes widen at my sudden movement. Tilting her head, she has the look of a confused adorable little puppy. Until she looks into my eyes. A smile creeps onto her face. I can see my lust reflecting in her eyes. In an unspoken agreement, she pulls me into a fierce kiss again.

I can feel myself hardening against her. She smirks against my lips and begins to undo my tie, my jacket having already been shed. I kiss down to her neck and put pressure on it. A soft mew escapes her lips and she finishes unbuttoning my shirt, ripping it off me. Her heels come off. I feel her fingers stroking my chest before moving to my back. I reach around her to unzip her gown as I bite down on her neck. She lets out a little squeal, her fingers scratching down my back. The gown falls to the ground, leaving her in only her panties.

I pull back and my eyes sweep over her beautiful body. She blushes and looks down at the ground. What is she blushing about? She is perfect. Her curves and long legs. I lift up her head with my fingers until she looks into my eyes. She relaxes seeing the love in my eyes.

I put my mouth to her soft breasts and start licking around one bud, cupping my hands and lightly squeezing. She moans as I move my mouth to the other bud. Her hands travel down to my pants and unsteadily tries to undo them while I continue to grope her breasts. I harden even more as her fingers brush against my manhood through the fabric. She lets my pants fall to the ground as I leave butterfly kisses down her smooth stomach to the insides of her thighs. I can smell the sweet scent of her arousal. Her fingers grasp my hair with every kiss. I look up at her and our eyes meet.

Silvery gray and golden chocolate. My breath catches in my throat and everything else blurs around me as I gaze at her, frozen. Just like the first time I saw her.

I feel a flood of emotions wash over me and I move back up to crash my lips onto hers. She sighs happily, her fingers at my groin driving me crazy with desire. I pull away and whisper,

"Val, are you sure about this? Doing it out here?"

My heart somersaults with joy as she breathes out the next five words.

"Yes. I love you, darling."

That is all I need to hear. I kiss her soft lips with all the passion in me as my hand travels downward.

I rip off her black lace panties and fling them aside. My fingers find her wet, heated core and I smirk.

"Hmmm, someone's excited."

"Look who's talking," she murmurs against my mouth, palming me through my boxers.

I groan as blood surges through me and my crotch pulses. I find the nub above her center and rubbed it with increasing pressure, eliciting sweet sounds from her.

"Please, I need you," she squeaks out.

"Okay, my princess."

Not wanting to hurt her delicate skin against the rough tree bark, I lay her down on the soft patch of grass. She looks up at me with her sparkling eyes. I cannot believe after all these years I finally have her.

I shed my remaining clothes and crouched down over her. My heart is pounding and I look at her nervously. Her eyes widen at my length before she smiles and pulls me down to give me a soft kiss. And here come the fireworks.

I gently spread her legs apart and position myself at her hot entrance. Her wetness coats my tip as I rub myself teasingly against her. She whimpers and her eyes plead for me.

Gently, I enter her slick entrance with ease and she gasps. I groan as her warmth envelopes around me. She cringes but nods for me to keep going. I am not even halfway in when I hit a barrier. I look to her and her face scrunches in pain.

"Darling, are you okay?"

"Yes...Please just...just go."

I feel the barrier break as I push through her virginity until I am fully inside her and she moans, clawing at my back. As for me, my heart skipped several beats as I realize that she is mine and mine alone. I stay still, trying not to move to let her adjust to me. I throb with want inside her.

She pats my back, indicating for me to move. I start moving slowly and then increase my pace. Her mews fill the air as I increase pressure, moving in and out of her. She grinds her hips forward, matching my thrusts and moving in perfect synchronization. The feeling is exhilarating. Her walls clench around me, causing me to groan.

"Ugh, you're so tight. You feel so good."

"Oh, Draco. You're- I- Big- I need- Ah- You-" she sputters incoherently.

I shift my length slightly and pound faster into her depths. She screams out in pleasure, her moans getting louder, her nails digging into my back.

"FUCK! THERE! DON'T STOP! F- AH!"

Looks like I found it. I bite her neck again, snuffing my groans against her skin. Her walls are closing in hard and I feel myself throbbing. She is so warm, so perfectly fit around me.

"Ah...ah... ah...oh, fuck! Draco! Don't stop!"

I feel my release coming as she utters those words and I can barely contain myself, my heart racing. I struggle to hold myself back as she moans in pleasure.

"Ah, I'm gonna cum!" she squeals. I throb inside her as she clenches around me tighter than ever. I'm starting to see black spots.

"Cum for me, baby!"

I can barely think straight as I push into her faster and faster until she grabs my arse and pushes me deep, all the way to the hilt. She tips over her peak and coats my length with her sweet juices, screaming out my name. I can barely breathe with the sensations of her touch on my arse. I cannot hold it any longer. My heart is pounding erratically and my eyes only see white as I shove hard into her one last time and fall over the edge. I let out a guttural groan and spill my hot liquid into her, filling her and yelling her name.

My arms give out when I'm finished and I collapse onto her, panting heavily.

She rubs my back gently and I lift my head to look at her beautiful face. She smiles contentedly and whispers breathlessly,

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Val."

I give her a soft kiss. My precious princess.

"You are mine. Forever."

I pull out of her and lay down beside her, pulling her into my arms. We lay there in the soft grass, looking up at the twinkling stars in the nighttime sky. It is a perfect night.

A cool breeze blows by and I feel her shiver against me. I kiss her forehead and sigh.

"We should be heading back. They're probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah... Draco?"

"Yes?"

"We are so continuing this later tonight."

I laugh and help her up.

"Definitely."

Looking at her, I cannot believe I am so lucky to have her. My eye catches the black, glowing red blood mixed with my sticky fluid on her thigh and feel like I'm floating. She really is only mine.

Giddily, I wave my wand and clean us both up before helping her back into her dress and putting my clothes back on. Grabbing her hand, we run through the forest together, leaving my special place that became our special place behind us for another time.

As we approach the golden glow of the party, we slow down and walk through the door.

Music is blasting and our friends are dancing and eating and talking. We slip inside quietly but Harry, Hermione, Luna, Blaise, Ron, and Daphne see us and immediately rush over to us.

"Where have you guys been?"

"Oh my gosh, you guys did it!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. We all know you just had sex."

"We-"

"You both have that post-sex happy glow and Draco has a goofy grin on his face."

"Making love in the woods? Wow, you guys."

"Sounds hot."

"You left your own party to go jump each other in the forest..."

"Are those hickeys on your neck? Damn, Draco! What are you, a vampire?"

"I can't believe you guys couldn't even wait until tonight after the wedding reception, Malfoys."

"HOW WAS IT?"

That last question was asked by all of them, looking excitedly at me and my beautiful bride. I sigh at our friends' bombardment of questions and smile. My princess blushes like the cute little thing she is. We both answer at the same time.

"It was perfect."

I pull the love of my life closer to me and look into her eyes before our lips meet and warmth rushes through our bodies. Our friends ooh and ahh but all that exists to me at that moment is my beautiful Valentina Malfoy. She is mine and mine alone.


End file.
